Battle of the Heart
by goldenraven
Summary: AU. 2 bands battling for fame...and maybe, the other's love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! It's my first time writing fics, so go easy on me please!

Chapter One

Battle of the Heart

"What's so great about them anyway" Said a fuming Haruno Sakura, as she watched the scene happening in the front gate of Konoha High through the classroom window.

Her friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten shrugged.

What was happening you ask?

In the front gate stood the 5 most popular boys in school: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Arasuki Kenji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto.

Unfortunately, when the boys are around. So are their fangirls….

"Sasuke marry me!"

"Neji I love you!"

"Kenji you're so cool!"

"Shika You're cuuuuuute!"

"Naruto you rock!"

Tenten sighed. " Where is Rei anyway?"

"Dunno" Ino replied.

Kamura Rei is labeled the most hard-to-get girl throughout the school. She is also part of Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata's group of friends.

If you manage to ask her out on a date, lucky you! If she says yes, then congratulations you're the first one! If she says no, then leave quietly or she'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you don't.

But it's not like Sakura, Ino Hinata or Tenten are not cute. In fact, the five are the most sought after girls in school.

Suddenly, the 5 boys went inside the classroom. The other girls who were part of the class and part of the fangirls went inside as well, crowding at the boys' desks.

The 4 girls sighed. They can't even get to their seats with those girls around! In times like this they really wished class would start.

"Well, are my eyes deceiving me, is Haruno Sakura quiet?" a voice said. It was Sasuke. Immedietly, everyone shut up.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura glared

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just used to hearing your loud annoying voice."

"Why Sasuke, miss me?" Snickers were heard throughout the room from boys.

"Class, back to your seats" a sharp voice commanded. It was Kakashi-sensei.

"Looks like Rei would be late…" Hinata mused as she went to her seat, still a little shocked about Sakura's little outburst.

Kakashi started to lecture them on Japanese History when the doors opened. There stood Rei, wearing a slightly oversized t-shirt that beared the words "Get out of my sight" and baggy pants. A skateboard was hanging on her right shoulder.

"Ms. Rei where have you been?" Kakashi said, amused. Kakashi was the coolest teacher around, he let everybody get away with stuff.

Rei shrugged. "overslept" she merely said. She made her way to her seat and dropped her board.

Kakashi continued teaching, trying his best to not snigger at the looks Rei was receiving from the different boys in the classroom. ( not the 5)

!#&()+

"That Uchiha is so gonna pay…." Sakura said menacingly. Suddenly. She stopped walking, resulting in Ino almost crashing into her. They were making their way home from school.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

Sakura smirked. "I have a plan that would embarrass that Uchiha and the rest of the gang of his."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ah, another chapter. Just so you know the first chapter is a replica of harukakanata's teenage rockstars. But don't worry, it's only the first chapter

Oh and I forgot, in this fic, hinta is much more confident than in the naruto series

Well, enjoy

Chapter 2

"What is it?" Ino asked, stroking her hair with her fingers.

" Well, we could form a band and beat their butts in the battle of the bands! That would show them not to mess with us." She paused, then took a breath. "I could be vocals, Hinata on the drums, Tenten on the keyboard and Rei and Ino on the guitars!"

" Yeah…besides, if we do win, we get a free trip to Konoha Luxury Hotel! For a month!" Ino exclaimed, her hair forgotten,

" Who needs a hotel when you can very well sleep at home?" Rei implied, starting to take out her discman.

" A hotel is a beautiful place to live in! The view is great the food is great and it is much much better than any other normal house." Hinata said, swinging her rollerblades to her shoulders since they decided to walk

" I agree to the plan!" Ino said, smiling widely.

Rei nodded, already listening to the discman

Hinata smiled, her blades now slung over her shoulders

And Tenten gave a thumbs up sign, her blades also slung on her shoulder.

"Great! We can practice in Rei's house!" Sakura said, bouncing up in down in happiness

"Who gave you the permission to practice in my house?" Rei glared, her discman on pause.

" C'mon Rei your house is gigantic, whereas ours is normal, we could all fit in your house…Please?" Ino reasoned, giving her the please-agree-or – I'll – cry –right-now look

"Fine. When do we start practicing?" Rei asked

" Now." Sakura answered. " Rei, lead the way."

Rei glared at sukara once again and started skating to her house.

" Wow Rei this place is huge…" Hinata said, tracing the wall with her fingers.

The place was indeed huge. A court, 8 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 dining rooms, a library, maid's quarters, 3 living rooms and an entertainment room.

" Well c'mon, let's get started." Sakura said. Rei nodded and started leading them to their record room. They went around a series of urns and twists. A hundred turns later, they arrived. Rei narrowed her eyes at the door.

" What's the problem?" Hinata asked, seeing the confused expression Rei was now bearing

" Funny, this door is usually kept locked, and now it's open……" Rei trailed. She then opened the doors and inside revealed…none other than the Uchiha gang themselves, practicing for the tournament, as it seems.

Okay, that was just a poor attempt at a cliffhanger. On to the next chapter!….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Well, I'm totally happy that I got some good reviews. Thank you to those who reviewed!

I really don't have an idea to how the story will go after this….well, anyway, here's chapter three!

Chapter 3

"YAHHHHHH!" Sakura and Ino screamed. " WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHOCOLATE BUNNIES ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sakura demanded.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here." Sasuke retorted, with visible shock.

" WE are here to practice for the battle of the bands. I can't see any reason why YOU are here." Neji shot.

"We are also gonna practice for it. Do you have a problem with that?" Tenten shot back, glaring.

" You might as well quit. We will surely win." Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

" Why, scared of some competition?" Hinata seethed, gritting her teeth.

" We are guests here." Shikamaru said calmly, breaking the forming argument. He then turned to Soichiro ( Rei's brother) " Did you invite them too?" He asked, his hand motioning to the girls.

" I don't need an invitation to be here Nara." Rei spoke for the first time. She turned to her brother. "You invited them, am I right soichi?"

"Right." He said with a nod. "I met these five when they were being chased by fangirls. I helped them. We became friends since then. I didn't know you were in a band sis, let alone you'd be using the record room."

"Sis? You're siblings?" Ino said , turning to Rei.

"Ya." She answered. "I guess we could use it later instead."

The girls nodded, but then, Hinata spoke up. "But it's getting late, if we practice later on, we'd get home super late."

"Then spend theweekend." Soichi suggested.

"The girls looked at each other, then agreed. "Wait, how about our clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Rei will lend you some. Until you get some tomorrow." Souichi answered. Rei nodded.

"Sure then." Tenten spoke for the whole group.

"Great! You'd be sleeping in the guest room with the boys." Soichi said smirking.

" WHAT!" Everyone said except Rei who was nonplussed since she had her own room

"There gonna stay here?. Ino screamed

"I refuse to stay in the same room with those…girls." Sasuke announced.

"Why not? Aren't you a girl yourself?" Sakura retorted .

"Have fun." Said Kanji. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice since he didn't say anything throughout the conversation.

"What do you mean have fun. You're sleeping there too. Even I am." Soichi inquired.

"While you stay in the guest room, your room is unoccupied." Kanji answered with a little hint of hopefulness in his voice. So little only Rei saw it.

"No. Everyone will stay in the guest room." Soichi declared. "C'mon, it wll be fun."

"Yeah. Stay in the guest room I'll just be in my room." Rei said coolly. "NO Rei." Soichi said sternly

" Yeah whatever, we'll just get a snack." The girls started going out of the room.

"We'll stay in the downstairs guest room." Rei said boldly seconds before she closed the door, not letting Soichi say anything.

Another chapter done. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was after dinner when Sakura announced "Okay, I think we should be heading to the record room now." The others nodded and they headed to the room. Soichi finally convinced all of them to sleep in the same room, and sleeping bags were already in the guest room.

But, when they entered the record room, they saw that the guys were loitering in the benches.

"Excuse me but we are gonna practice now." Hinata said politely. Earlier, they decided to call themselves the Matrix. They also decided to sing a song called Notice me by the Zeta bytes. They decided that there wont be any lead singer so they would take turns and they will sing together in the chorus.

"Then go practice. We'll just listen here ." Sasuke smirked.

"fine." Sakura seethed. They went to the booth, and started to play.

Rei:

Here's a story of a girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She also had a secret crush

A little boy who talks to much

And i'm standin in the crowd

And when you smile i check you out

But you don't even know my name

You're too busy playin games

Hinata

And i want you to know

If you lose your way,

I wont let you go

all

_CHORUS_

If i cut my hair

If i change my clothes

Will you notice me?

If i bite my lip

If i say hello

Will you notice me?

Whats it gonna take for you to see

To get you to notice me

Sakura

Got your head up in the clouds

Tell me when you're comin down

I don't mean to sink your ship

Its not about the scholarship

And all my friends who follow you

They tell you things that

just ain't true

I'm the girl you havnt seen

I'm the one you really need

Ino

And oh, dont get me wrong

You better make your move

before the moments gone

_CHORUS_

Tenten

I'm not like the rest

I just dont care if you're the best

You see its all the same to me

Just be who you are with me

oh, its all the same to me

And oh, dont get me wrong

You better make your move

Before the moments gone

_CHORUS_

To get you to notice me

The guys just stood there, shocked at how good the girls were. They already decided on Shut Up By simple plan and can't change it. The girls, upon seeing their shocked faces, smirked.

'_I didn't know Rei could sing..' _Kanji thought

'_God they're good' _Sasuke naruto and Shikamaru thought

'_impressive' _neji thought

"Think were good now huh?" Sakura asked, smirking as all of them started to make their way to the guest room.

After changing into their pajamas, they decided to watch: The grudge. They snuggled with some popcorn while soichi popped the tape on.

The doors opened, revealing the girls. The boys' eyes popped out. Rei was wearing a simple black shirt and baggy shorts. Sakura was wearing a pink top and shorts with lace. Ino was in a strapless and pants. Hinata had on a gown while Tenten was wearing a white t'shirt and shorts. The articles of clothing were simple but elegant, considering the fact that they were designer clothes and they were never used since Rei didn't like them.

They got comfortable and started to watch. The girls were starting to get scared while Rei was half asleep on the couch, The boys were enthralled.

When the movie was finished, everybody fell asleep, except Rei who was already asleep during the middle of the movie


End file.
